A rotation rate sensor is described, for example, in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 006 394 A1. In the context of a counter-phase oscillation, the first and the second structure of such a rotation rate sensor each execute a swinging motion, or 2f motion, orthogonally to the drive direction, i.e. orthogonally to the first axis. A detection signal, or 2f signal, at twice the drive frequency is thereby caused.